The present invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle.
Conventional planar jigsaw puzzles are very well known in the art. These puzzles generally consist of a mass of irregularly shaped pieces of cardboard, plastic or wood that form a picture when fitted together.
A major problem associated with this type of puzzles is that once the puzzle is assembled, it is difficult to transport it because the pieces detach themselves from the puzzle since they do not readily hold together. Very often, a planar board must be used to support the puzzle so that the latter does not fall apart and can thus be transported.
Another problem associated with the above-mentioned type of puzzle is that, when an assembled puzzle is bent concavely or in any other curved manner, the surface of the puzzle becomes staggered and very often its pieces will detach themselves because they are not malleable and thus not capable of following the shape of the curved surface imposed onto the puzzle.
Yet another problem associated with the above-mentioned type of puzzles is that the pieces are very often precariously fitted onto one another such that any movement of the puzzle which is not coplanar to the puzzle, such as shaking of the puzzle or bending thereof for example, will often cause the pieces to detach themselves from the puzzle.
Known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,067 granted to Benoit et al. in which is described a set of interlocking elements capable of being joined together to form a corner piece of a puzzle game that constitutes a three-dimensional pictorial representation of a structure. In one embodiment, the set of interlocking elements comprises a first element that can be folded into a corner configuration. A second generally planar element interlocks through a dovetail-type joint with the first element to maintain the first elements in a folded, corner-like configuration. The first and the second elements are provided with image-bearing surfaces that constitute individual pictorial entities contributing to a complete representation of the structure. When the first and the second elements are interlocked, the image-bearing surfaces unite visually to provide image continuity over the exposed surface of the corner piece. In a second embodiment, the set of interlocking element includes three discrete planar elements that unite through male/female joints into a T-shaped configuration.
Known in the art, there is also U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,647 granted to Reiling in which is described a multilayer three-dimensional puzzle including two or more planar layers supported by separators in a spaced relationship to one another. Each layer consists of assembled interlocking puzzle pieces. Assembled, spaced apart layers form a scene with a three-dimensional effect. The assembly forms a rigid self-supporting structure that can stand on a horizontal surface or be supported by a single point to hang as a mobile. Each of the puzzle layers can be printed on both sides to increase the assembly challenge and permit viewing from all sides. The three-dimensional effect can be accentuated by providing a slight curve to one or more of the layers or dimensioning the separators to place the planar layers at a small angle to one another.
Known in the art, there is also U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,900 granted to Gallant in which is described a puzzle formed a plurality of puzzle pieces which, when assembled, create a self-standing, three-dimensional building structure. The puzzle pieces are of irregular, polygonal shape, but all puzzle pieces are flat, planar blocks. The blocks are releasably interlocked about a common plane with first, edgewise, complementary dovetail joints. For interlocking puzzle walls that are transverse to one another, second, straight U-shape, edgewise, complementary tenon and mortise joints are further provided edgewisely of those corner blocks for frictional interlocking. Thus, no separate pin, bent units or the like are required to anchor the corner portions of the three-dimensional structure. The self-standing, enclosing structure is continuous, and show a continuous image on its external face.
Known in the art, there is also U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,380 granted to Polsky in which is described a rectangular multi-picture folding puzzle that serves for the amusement of its user. The folding puzzle is composed of a flat base sheet material with a patchwork of partial picture images printed on at least one playing side and additionally subdivided into at least sixteen equal and uniform squares by a combination of score lines and cuts which enable the player to fold square segments into proper juxtaposition to assemble a complete individual picture image.
Also known to the Applicant are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. and industrial designs which describe different puzzles: 4,993,989; 5,299,804; 5,826,873; 6,015,150; 6,024,360; Des. 246,544; and Des. 248,987.
A problem associated with the above-mentioned prior art is that it does not teach a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle formed of separate pieces which is capable of being bent without any of its pieces detaching themselves from the puzzle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle formed of separate pieces which is capable of being bent without any of its pieces detaching themselves from the puzzle.
In accordance with the invention, the above object is achieved by a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle comprising a plurality of pieces, each of said pieces having a main body made of a foam with memory, each main body having a layer of glue extending thereover and a flexible sheet adhesively bonded thereto, the flexible sheet bearing a portion of a picture of the puzzle, the main bodies of the pieces having complementary interlocking joints for detachably assembling the pieces to one another to form the picture of the puzzle, each of the main bodies having a peripheral side surface with predetermined thickness such that, when the pieces are assembled to one another, the interlocking joints substantially hold the pieces together by friction contact between the peripheral side surfaces of the main bodies, the glue being of a type which remains substantially flexible after setting thereof.
The foam with memory is preferably polyethylene foam and the complementary interlocking joints preferably consist of dovetail joints.
Preferably also, the pieces of the puzzle are cut with no loss of material by die cutting and the glue is preferably hot melt adhesive pressure sensitive.
Also according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for producing a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle, said method comprising the steps of:
a) providing a sheet of foam with memory, having a layer of glue extending thereover and a main flexible sheet adhesively bonded thereto, the main flexible sheet comprising a picture of the puzzle, the glue being of a type which remains substantially flexible after setting thereof; and
b) die cutting with no loss of material said sheet of foam with memory into a plurality of pieces each having a main body, the main bodies of the pieces being cut so as to have complementary interlocking joints for detachably assembling the pieces to one another to form a picture of the puzzle, each of the main bodies having a peripheral side surface with predetermined thickness such that, when the pieces are assembled to one another, the interlocking joints substantially hold the pieces together by friction contact between the peripheral side surfaces of the main bodies.
The invention and its advantages will be better understood by reading the following non-restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, made with reference to the accompanying drawings.